The Thing That Started With The Train
by Midnightxxx
Summary: Everyone is going back to hogwarts for Harry, Ron and Hermione it is their 6th year on the train ride there Hermione and Draco Malfoy have an unexpected stop not into a place but into love!
1. The train ride

It was the day the day everyone was going back to Hogwarts Hermione arrived at platform 9 and 3 quarters she was so happy to be back to see the train to see the 1st years say goodbye it was home she handed her bags to a man who would put them on the train after her did someone else. She looked around and their they were her best friends Harry and Ron she ran over to them

"Hiya guys" she said and hugged their necks when she let go Harry said

"Hey Hermione you have a good summer I wanted to Wright but"

"Yer I know your aunt and uncle and yes I had a good summer you"

"Well no it was the same as every other one I have" he told her

"Hey Babe I'm here to" Hermione's eyes shot to Ron she started to blush

"Yes I know I was coming to you save the best for last" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he slowly put his around her waist they looked into each other's eyes and they kissed slowly

"Well Well Well... Boys look who it is Weasley got himself a girlfriend that filthy mudblood Granger "Draco said while smirking and walked off

"GOD I have to share compartment with him" she told them

"That why you shouldn't become head girl and then you won't have to share a compartment with him" Harry said

"Or share a common room with him" Ron carried on

"And you don't have to fall asleep knowing his across the hall"

"Yes harry is right your across the hall if he does anything to you"

"GOD boys calm down its time to go I'll be fine just go" Hermione said and walked off she. Ron and Harry watched her go off before they got on the train them self's. When Hermione got to the head boy and girl compartment she found that Draco was already sitting there reading Hermione took off her backpack and placed it on the bench and sat down next to it she looked over at Draco and said to him

"Romeo and Juliet it's a lovely book don't you think" he looked at her

"No its crap why?" he asked her starting to do pink

"Well you sports book was not covering the Romeo and Juliet" she said

"WELL GO ON!" he said at this point he was red

"Well go on what" she asked him looking up from the floor

"Go tell everyone that I read Shakespeare that I have a soft side"

"I'm not telling anyone Draco you can read what you want to read"

"Um...well...thanks" he said and what Hermione thought was a smile

"It's no problem at all but I was shocked that it can read!"

"Oh yeah now that's childish you little know it all"

"Oh ouch that hurt you charming little git!"

"Oh yeah that's the best you can do you ..." he was cut off as professor McGonagall walked in and faced them two

"having fun you two nice to see that for a change any who" she turned to Draco "you have to change into your robes now like miss Granger" she told as he started to laugh "oh I'm glad you find me funny when I'm being quite Sirius " she walked out and Draco looked and Hermione

"Oh thanks for that you little..." he once again was cut off because professor McGonagall had walked back in and looked and them both

"Oh I forgot to say after tea in the great hall come visit me in my office I have to talk to the both of you thank you" and once again she turned on her heel and walked out shutting the door behind her at this point both of them were laughing so hard that Draco had fell onto the floor and as Hermione was laughing even hard she fell onto his lap they looked into each other's eyes it was a beautiful moment until

"Oh I'm sorry!" she said as she climbed off him

"it's no problem at all he said oh um I have to get dressed no can you like go now so I can get dressed" he said to her

"Um no you go to the boy's toilets" she said back to him

"No I hate it there go or I will just get change in here" he smile at her

"oh yeah like you'll do that" she said looking at him

"I will I will give you to the count of three 1...2...3 no fine" at this point when Hermione looked up to see what he was doing he started to lift up his shirt showing his body he looked down at her

"You don't won't to go no...Fine" then Hermione heard him undo his zip at she looked at him and he winked at her

"Omg" she said and she shoved a pillow on her face

"What is it my body" he said to her

"No I can't believe you are changing in front of me" she said pillow still on her face Draco chuckled

"Well look at me now cus I can tell you for a fact Weasley has no body like mine he pulled his trousers on

"Well I don't care it's not all about looks you know" she said frustrated and throw the pillow on the other side of the bench

"Oh well looks always matter to me!" he said buttoning his shirt up

"Well that's cus you a brat who loves attractive girls and then has..."

"What have sex with them" this time he pulled a jumper over his head

"yeah that you do it just for the joy" she told him as he put his tie on he looked at her and just as he was about to say something the train came to a halt Hermione grabbed her stuff and said

"I will see you in professor McGonagall's office" and she stormed off!

Hey thanks for reading plz tell me what you think :)


	2. The new's

Ch.2

"Well that's that our first years have been placed into their houses and you as students should help and respect them anyhoo we have had a great feast made by our house elfs and now I think it is time that you should all to head to bed so you are ready for your classes tomorrow pip-pip" Dumbledore said looking over his half moon glasses to the students everyone stood up and headed out but Hermione was sat slumped in her seat Harry and Ron looked over at her as the stood up they heard the prefects say 'first years this way' as the little first years try to keep up with them before Harry said

"Hermione aren't you coming" he looked down at her she paid no attention to him at all until

"Babe come on you have to go to professor McGonagall's office" Ron told her as she sank her face down some more so she hit the table with a thud

" mmmm don't remind me" she told them turning her head to look at them both finally she stood up and walked out of the hall with them to Harry, Ron and Hermione's surprise Draco Malfoy was stood outside the great hall he smirked when he saw Ron and Hermione hand in hand before he said

"Come on Granger we need to get going" he grabbed her arm pulling her away from Ron's grasp Ron looked over at him with an evil glare and told Malfoy his hand clenched together

"You touch her again and I swear I will make you life a living nightmare"

"it already is a nightmare" Harry said with a laugh

"oh hahaha Potter so funny I'm pissing myself" he said sarcastically "come on" the tugged Hermione's arm as they started to walk she waved goodbye to her friends and walked with Malfoy it was strange walking with him after what had happened on the train when he said

"By the way just so you know I was lying on the train I don't just sleep with attractive girls for the joy of it I loved some of those girls but they never loved me and I never had sex with any of them I'm a V...Virgin happy I said it there you go!" he looked at her then straight to the floor

"Oh well why are you telling me this" she asked him

"Well I didn't want you to think that I was a brat who slept with attractive girls for the joy of it"

"Well now I know but..."

"But what" he looked at her

"You're still a brat to me" she lagged and was surprised that Malfoy was laughing as well it was a bit of a walk to McGonagall's office but they finally got there

"Age before beauty Granger"

"Na ladies first"

"well thank you Granger" he curtsied and walked with a swivel in his hips trying to act like a lady and to Hermione's surprised he was really good at it she thought to herself 'wow I think Malfoy is secretly a girl' she walked in right behind him as they sat down in front of the desk in the room McGonagall looked up from her book and said

"Ah nice to see you found you way" she glared at both of them as they where half an hour late

"Sorry Miss there where first years all over the place" Hermione lied

"Oh um.. Yeah lots don't know how they got lost" Malfoy said

"Ah I see and I don't know why you are saying that when in your first year I recall you getting lost all the time" she said as he turned bright red and Hermione trying her best not to laugh

"Anyway I called you here today to say to you that we will be having a ball on new year's eve and you to will be planning it TOGETHER!" she glared at Malfoy as he always left the work to her

"Oh goodie" Hermione said thinking of ideas in her head like what could the theme be, what would the decorations be and so on Malfoy on the other hand was thinking oh great another ball whats the point in them girls talk and talk about it and us guys have to ask one while they are in front of all their friends!

"so I hope you can do the task and you will have to decorate and find people to help you this is you time to tell everyone and make it a day to remember and tell everyone including the train that students will be returning to school earlier but classes will start on the usual day a week after the ball" she told them both as they nodded at her "ok that will be all thank you" they both stood up and left they got out the door when

"ok so Draco you will be helping me this time even if it writing your own name on the piece of parchment" she looked at him

"Fine if it will make you happy Hermione" he said looking at the floor Hermione thought to herself he called me Hermione not Granger why? "but Granger if you tell anyone I don't do work then I will hunt you down ok!" his voice got louder that was more like Malfoy nothing had changed

"yes Malfoy I won't tell anyone" Hermione whispered they arrived at a painting of the four founders and Hermione whispered the password to them and they all nodded and it swung open Malfoy and Hermione walked past the common room and straight up the stairs to the two bed rooms

"Ok well night" Hermione said

"Yeah night I'll see you tomorrow I guess" he said to her the both nodded and turned to their own doors the each had a painting to their dorm and the both whisper the password into in and the doors opened for them Hermione opened her door turned around smiled at Malfoy and shut her door Malfoy opened his and shut it slowly picturing Hermione's smile in his mind how cute she looked in the moon light shining from the big window near the stairs he pulled off his tie and then his top and placed it on the chair in his room and shoved off his shoes and then pulled of his trousers placing them neatly on top of his tie and shirt he opened his chest of draws and pulled out a pair of pale blue pj bottoms and pulled them on he collapsed on his bed and lie and thought of her. In Hermiones room she sat on her bed in her gray shorts and red vest top wich where her pj's she thought how the moon hit Dracos face and making his gray eyes siver he was handsome in everyway she lied down and closed her to a long nights sleep!

_**Hey how am I doing plz tell me what you think and how I can make it better and any ideas I could have go one between them two are Ron and Hermione and who should go with who in the end just tell me what ya think thanks :) **_

_**Lots of love xxx**_


	3. The shower

Ch.3

The sun beamed onto Hermione's face in the morning and her eyes slowly opened as she glanced at her clock it was only six in the morning.

"Oh that's just perfect!" she groaned as she attempted to get out of bed but instead just fell face first on to the floor "Oh and yes that has just made my day better" her bottom sticking up in the air. After about a minute she got to her feet and walked over to her wardrobe where her clothes were neatly hung up she pulled them off the hanger and placed them on her bed. First she was going to go to the bathroom to have a shower before Malfoy took all the hot water again she grabbed her red fluffy towel and her toiletries bag and started to head for the door. She reached the bathroom finding no one in there Hermione thought to herself 'great an empty bathroom for once' she pulled her clothes off and headed in to the shower and turned it on the warm water trickled down her back and she stood there enjoying the water before she grabbed her shampoo and put some in her hand and rubbed it all over her long silky hair.

In Draco Malfoy's room he was up since five and all he did for an hour was sit in his bed thinking of her Hermione Granger the girl he had hated over the years so what was different about her she was still the same mudblood he had made fun of. So why was he growing feeling towards her, her and her big beautiful brown eyes and long silky chestnut hair since year three her hair had stop being as frizzy as it had been but became long and straight she was like no other girl he had liked before she was different and he liked that! He placed his head in his hands and sat there trying to get her out of his head but why couldn't he do it.

"Stupid Granger doing this to me... but she's not stupid she's smart and lovely" at this point he was saying his thought out loud he stood up and looked at himself "ahhhh just go have a shower Draco get her off your mind" he pulled out a pale green towel and his toothbrush with his deodorant from the draw and headed out of the room. He walked into the bathroom and he heard no shower and with that he pulled of his bottoms and walked over to the shower but at that point Hermione walked out of the shower just as Malfoy was going to walk in and they crashed into each other they fell to the floor Malfoy under Hermione "Oh my god just get off me" she pushed his body of hers

"What the OH MY GOD" Malfoy said

"Why are you naked? OH MY GOD" Hermione asked

"Why are you wet?" he asked back still panicking

"Don't look at me" Hermione rushed off

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I don't understand" Malfoy said "Why are you wet"

"Umm well maybe it's because I had a shower why are you naked" she asked "don't look at me! Oh for the love of god you showing everything cover and explain yourself please!"

"Explain myself" he shouted at her

"Yes explain yourself"

"Well I came in you didn't hear me" he asked her

"No cus you didn't say anything" they both were looking at each other with their towels wrapped around them the stared at each other until.

"Hello" a very distant voice called and both of them know who it was they both thought 'damn' and they looked at each other and Hermione grabbed her dressing gown and placed it on her body and let the towel fall. Malfoy placed his pj bottoms back on and they headed out. When they entered the common room they found Professor McGonagall sitting in the armchair she looked shocked when they had both exited out of the bathroom she glanced at them and asked

"Hope I'm not regretting making you to head's of the school"

"No Professor McGonagall" the both said while sinking into the sofa

"Good" she said "anyway" she continued "I and the head master have made an agreement to let you two off classes until after the ball as you only have two months to plan and you have to stay here in the holidays we just found it fair you will still have to wear you uniform but no classes till after the ball" she told them both. Hermione was disappointed about the news but Malfoy on the other hand was so happy about this no work to do it was heaven. They both nodded at McGonagall as she got up and left there was an awkward silence between Malfoy and Hermione.

"Um well yeah" Malfoy said

"Err yes um I'm going to get ready now" Hermione said

"Yeah me too"

"No Malloy go take a shower you stink" she said pushing him

"Fine but it's your fault"

"How was this fault?"

"well if you had made it clear you were in the shower naked I would have left and waited for you to get out then I would have gone in" he told her

"Oh yes so my fault when you never bothered to just say hello is anyone in here"

"Because I thought were asleep you normally are this time in the morning"

"Bloody hell, just go take a shower"

"Fine I will see you in the great hall then" he said as he walked into the bathroom "oh and granger" he looked at her

Hermione sighed "yes"

"I won't tell anybody about this if you don't"

"Why would I tell anybody about this"

"Just in case you wanted to show off about how you saw me naked"

"Oh hahaha that's so funny like I want to do that"

"Well anyway bye"

"Bye" Hermione said half way up the stairs Malfoy shut the door and hit his back against it he slid down it so he hit the floor he thought to himself 'I just saw Hermione naked' he smiled at the thought but went straight back to a frown 'is that good or bad' he sat there for a couple of minutes just thinking about this one thing he asked himself is it good or bad he wasn't sure what to do about it he went to go have a shower to forget about Hermione but instead he was just thinking about what just happened! This made him think of her!

_**Hey what ya think about this one plz tell me what you think and I will keep writing more! :)**_


	4. The note

Ch.4

When Draco came downstairs he found Hermione sitting on the sofa, putting down notes for the ball

"Oh um hi Malfoy" she looked up from her work

"So" Draco said

"So what"

"So naked" Draco continued

"Alright no... Can we not talk about that please" she asked

"Fine but on the recorded it was your fault"

"Oh Malfoy are you starting this again" she asked

"Yes I'm starting this again"

"What are you 11?"

"No I'm not 11 years old but on a scale on 1-10 on looks I'm an 11!" Draco smirked

"Ha yeah right" Hermione snorted

"What it's true it's in all the tabloids" he said

"Oh yeah I've never seen that"

"Yeah well I'll show you when I get my 100 copies"

"Mmmmm yeah sure you call me in 100 years when they arrive"

"Yeah I will Hermione" he said Hermione wa shocked he called her Hermione not Granger or nothing

"Well Draco good luck in finding my number"

"Oh trust me I will find it" he smirked "so who are you going to the ball with" he asked

"Um I don't know yet Ron I guess considering no one knows about it" she said

"Oh" he sighed "um and well yes they do"

"WHAT?" Hermione gasped looking at him

"Well last night I wrote a note saying,

Dear students

We are holding a ball on new year's eve girls will dress up and boys will wear suites all students will return two days early to prepare for this ball the ball will start at 7:00pm sharp and will end at 12:00am hope to see you there.

The head boy and girl" Draco finished Hermione looked shocked

"Wow you did that yourself" she asked

"Yes why do you sound so surprised" he asked

"Well you never do anything like that with the other entire projects"

"Well I know I thought you would like some help" he smiled

"Um well thanks Draco" Hermione said

"It's no problem" he smiled at her and looked down at the floor when there was a knock at the door Hermione got up and answered it

"Oh hey guys come in" Hermione went back into the room with Harry, Ron and Ginny flowing her they sat down on the sofa. Ron had his arm around Hermione and kissed her on the lips Draco rolled his eyes and got up and walked out

"What's up with him" Harry asked watching him leave

"Yeah his been acting weird" Ginny said

"I don't know he was fine until you guys came in" Hermione told them

"Ha Draco nice" Ron said Hermione looked down at the floor

"So we heard about the ball" Ginny said

"Yeah it's going to be the best" Hermione said

"Do you want to go dress shopping" Ginny asked

"Oh yes that will be so fun" Hermione replied

"So Hermione" Ron said looking at her

"Yes" Hermione said happily

"Can I talk to you outside" He asked her

"Oh yeah" they got up and she looked at Ginny smiled

"We will work on this list for the ball" Ginny said

"Um yeah sure" Harry said as Hermione and Ron walked out side

"So what do you want Ron" Hermione asked

"I was wondering if you would..." he started

"Yes..." she asked

"If you would do my potions homework for me" he said Hermione's face dropped to a frown

"Um yeah sure give it here" she faked a smile and he gave her his homework they walked back in the room Ginny smiled as Harry was writing stuff down Ron went to sit next to him

"Hey Ginny can I talk to you" Hermione said

"Yeah sure" she looked worried they walked up stairs and entered Hermione's room Ginny sat on Hermione's bed

"Oh Ginny" Hermione said sinking into her chair

"What didn't Ron ask you" She asked

"No" she sighed "He asked me to do his homework

"What that emotionless pig" Ginny said Hermione sank her head into her hands she placed Rons homework on her desk next to her

"What do I do Ginny" She asked

"I don't know you might as well go with Malfoy"

"Draco"

"What?" Ginny looked up

"His name is Draco"

"And when have you cared" Ginny asked

"Well Draco's not the same as he used to be"

"What do you mean Hermione?"

"Well his sweet, kind and just happy with me" Said Hermione as Ginny looked shocked

"W...What!" she asked "Malfoy likes you" Hermione nodded her head and looked at the floor

"What do I do Ginny I'm in a relationship with Ron but we never spend time together and when we do its just awkward and when I'm with Draco its fun and happy and god I don't know what to do anymore" Hermione gasped out

"Well who do you like more Ron or Malfoy" Ginny asked

"Don't hate me" Hermione said

"Malfoy" she asked

"Yes"

"How"

"I don't know"

"But your dating my brother" she looked at him "oh wait I hate my brother so yeah go out with Malfoy" She smiled and laughed

"It's not funny"

"I know but you've got a boyfriend and you got Malfoy who won't ask you to the dance anyway will he it's not like he cares he thinks you're going with Ron" Ginny said

"Oh well you see when we were sitting downstairs he asked me who I was going to the ball I said Ron I guess and hi sighed and looked upset" Hermione said

"Does that mean he doesn't want you and Ron to go" Ginny asked

"I think so" Hermione said

"Good cus you not going with him" she said

"Oh haha very funny" Hermione said

"No Hermione one you not because he is a pig who doesn't care about your feelings..." Ginny was cut off

"Now that's no true" Hermione said Ginny looked at her "Ok it's true"

"And two Malfoy likes you when Ron kissed you down there which looked just plain awkward Malfoy looked upset" Ginny continued

"OMG really she asked

"Yes" she said they both got up and started to jump around laughing

"But wait how will I tell Ron" she asked the both sat back down to think until an owl popped in the room with a note on the front it said Hermione.

"Hermione it's for you" Ginny said pulling out the letter from the owls mouth and gave it to Hermione, Hermione opened it and read it out loud

"Dear Hermione

I need to speak to you now before it's too late, meet me in the room of requirement now!

Draco" Hermione looked up at Ginny she had her mouth wide open

"OMFG" Ginny said "Could it be" she looked at Hermione

"What should I do" she asked

"GO!" Ginny shouted back

"OK wait what about Ron"

"Well, see what Malfoy wants and then decide what happens if he asks me to the ball" she said

"Say I'll tell you in the common room after dinner and sexy walk out of there" Ginny said

"Yeah see how Ron likes that" Hermione got up and walked out with Ginny and the head down stairs

_**Hey what ya think! Plz tell me I love reading you comments thanks :)**_


	5. Cheating

Ch.5

"So have you done it" Ron asked

"Done what" Hermione said

"My homework"

"Oh no I'm going to get a book that really helped me I will I promise" Hermione smiled and looked at Ginny who mouthed 'go' her smile grew wider and she left she made her way to the room of requirement. When she got there she found Draco outside reading she didn't know how long he had been sitting there

"Hi" Hermione said quietly as Draco looked up from his book with a smile on his face

"You made it" he said and shut his book and placed it on the floor he stood up and grabbed her hand he stood outside the plain brick wall and waited about 3 seconds until a door appeared he opened it a walked in Hermione's hand still in his, he sat her down and shut the door and said

"So you ok"

"Yes"

"Good good"

"Draco what's this about" she asked

"Oh um well I was wondering if you...you um would go to the ball with me" he said really nervous Hermione sat there with a shocked expression on her face forgetting everything Ginny said

"WHY, who put you up to this"

"No one I don't even know why I tried it's not like you're going to say yes is it"

"Well you don't know that do you"

"What so your saying yes" He asked

"No I'm not saying anything"

"Why not"

"Because I don't know Draco"

"Ok listen to me Hermione"

"I'm listening"

"Ok all them times I've said I hated you or whatever I never ment it I was trying to show off that's what boys do for some reason they think they look cool and they think they are trying to impress the girl not heart her so I'm sorry for everything I've done to you or said to you I never ment any of it, but if you don't want to go with me that's fine with me I just want you to know I never hated you and on the train it was nice just to talk to you and I want to be friends ok"

"Really"

"Yes Hermione" Draco said, Hermione smiled

"I'll tell you tonight promise" she said kissing Draco on the cheek she got up and left

"Ok" Draco whispered. Hermione walked back to the tower

"So have you got it" Ron once again asked her

"What?" Hermione said forgetting they were in there

"The book you got it" He asked her

"Oh no, they didn't have it" Hermione said sinking into a chair smiling

"So about the list" Harry started "Its good we added things like what food, decorations and so on we are drawing a plan on where the tables are going to go and writing the music we are going to play" he said

"Oh cool" Hermione said

"Yeah I did most of it" Ginny started

"No you didn't" Ron said mad at her sister

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Guys stop...stop it" Hermione said

"Fine" Ron said sticking his tongue out at Ginny

"Fine I will if he does" Ginny said "Hey Hermione can I talk to you upstairs"

"Yeah sure Ginny" Hermione said as they once again headed up to Hermione's room they opened the door and walked in Ginny slowly shut the door as Hermione lay on her bed

"OMG so what happened"

"Ok so I went to the room of requirement yeah"

"Yes yes go on"

"And Draco was sitting there reading that book 'History of Hogwarts' and I said hi he looked up at me and smiled he put the book down and took my hand."

"OMG OMG OMG"

"Ginny if you want to hear this you got to stop that" Hermione said smiling at Ginny

"Ok but it's so exciting"

"Anyway where was I...oh yes so he took my hand and we waited for the door to appeared and when it did he lead me in and he sat me down on the sofa and went to shut the door he came back and he was sooo nervous it was so adorable and he small talked until I asked what this was about and he said it will you go to the ball with me and I blanked out forgetting everything so I said who put you up to this and he said no one and he told me how he liked me and he never ment any of those things he said to me and he said if I don't go with him it's ok and he wants to be friends and I told him I would tell him later tonight. " Hermione described Ginny's face shocked but happy

"OMG what are you going to say." Ginny asked

"I don't know" Hermione said "what should I say and what about Ron he is my boyfriend"

"Well Hermione he hasn't asked you to the ball so well how's your relationship with him"

"Well weird we never hang out and you know I think it would be better as friends he is my best friend with harry I think it should stay like that and he has changed ever since I became head we never see each other" Hermione said Ginny nodding along

"Yeah I know what you mean and hey I'm your best friend" Ginny said walking over to the bed and sitting next to Hermione

"yes I mean my best friends who are boys you my best friend who is a girl and anyway Draco didn't ask me to do his home work did he" Hermione said walking over to her desk were Ron's homework was she picked it up and went back to the bed she gave it to Ginny as they both lay on the bed

"Hey Hermione since when has Ron changed his name"

"What"

"Look here L.B that's not Ron's name" she gasped

"No it's not its Lavender Brown" she said "Open it" Ginny started to unfold it when she had she started to read it

"Dear Ron-Ron

I will go to the ball with you glad to see you're not going with Hermione well not really as you said she always go to bed and 9:00 which gives you and her 3 hours and that gives us the rest of the night to do something

Love you Lavender" Ginny finished reading and looked at Hermione

"Omg he's cheating on me Ginny" Hermione said tears falling down her face

"I know that monster I can't believe it" Ginny said "what you going to do" Ginny asked

"This" Hermione got up and walked out the room Lavenders note in her hand "Hey Ron" Ron looked up at her so did Harry and Draco, Draco had come back upstairs to do work only to find Ron and Harry doing it

"Yes Hermione, Have you done it" Ron said looking at the work he had given her

"No see I was going to but Ron-Ron it's hard to when Lavender has wrote on it already"

"What are you talking about" Ron said

"You know what I'm talking about you cheating on me with Lavender Brown"

"No I'm not" Ron shouted

"Oh really" Hermione started to unfold the note "DEAR RON-RON I WILL GO TO THE BALL WITH YOU GLAD TO SEE YOU NOT GOING WITH HERMIONE BLAH BLAH BLAH. GUSSE WHAT RON YOU CAN HAVE LAVENDER CUS IM NOT YOU GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE BECAUSE THATS WHAT YOU WANT YOU WANT THAT STUID GIRL WHO GIGGLES AT EVERY THING YOU SAY CUS SHE IS A DAFT BIMBO" Hermione shouted tears falling down her face Harry shocked with what Hermione just said, Ginny watching from the stairs and Draco hurt to see Hermione like this

"No Hermione I gave you the wrong one you were ment to have this" he gave her another piece of paper on it, it read 'Hermione will you go to the ball with me'

"Well Ron this would have worked if I didn't read this one and Draco I will go to the ball with you" she shoved both bits of paper in Ron's face and smiled at Draco as he smiled back then her and Ginny ran up satires she opened the door and slammed it shut. Harry and Ron looked at Draco

"You stole my girlfriend" Ron said to Draco

"No I didn't you were cheating on her and she choose to go with me so it's you fault" Draco said

"Just get out of here" Ron said Draco got up and walked up the stairs

"By the way I think she wants you to leave" Draco said to harry and Ron

"Well I'm not leaving" Ron said Draco rolled his eyes and walked in his room!

In Hermione's room Ginny was trying to comfort a broken hearted Hermione

"Why would he do this to me" Hermione sobbed

"I don't know his just a pig" Ginny started but was interrupted with a knock at her door, Hermione got up and opened the door on the other side was Ron

"What do you want" Hermione asked

"To say I'm sorry and if you will go to the ball with me instead of Malfoy"

"Well you're not forgiven and I'm still going to the ball with Draco" she said shutting the door but being pushed back by Ron

"Well you don't have to forgive me now but I love you more than anything"

"No Ron I'm never forgiving you we can be friends but I don't trust you anymore now just go away"

"Fine I was trying to be nice but I just didn't want you to be alone for the rest of your life"

"Just get out Ron and I'm not alone I've got Draco who cares about me"

"No I want you to listen to me he doesn't care about you, he's desperate because no other girl would go out with him"

"NO GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Hermione shouted tears falling down her face

"Fine" he said slamming the door harder than she did cussing a photo of her and Ron playing in the snow last Christmas to fall of the wall and smashing on the floor it was a moving photo and they were dancing around in circles laughing then she wondered if he ment what he the thought made her cry more and she sank onto the floor Ginny ran over to sit with her

"His, a jerk Hermione don't listen to him" Ginny said Hermione nodded her head when there was a knock at the door again!

_**Stupid Ron how could, he do that :) so plz review, tell me what ya think! **_


	6. A ball goes wrong

Ch.6

"Go away Ron I don't want to talk to you" Hermione said they knocked again "god Ron what do you want" Hermione pulled back the door not to find Ron but Draco

"Hi Hermione" Draco said

"Hey" Hermione smiled glad to see him

"Can I come in" Draco asked all Hermione did was smile and nodded, Draco smiled and walked in "What's Weasley's sister doing here?" Draco asked

"Here name is Ginny and she's my friend and it would make me happy if you were nice to her and called her Ginny" Hermione said a bit made at him Draco sighed

"Fine...Hey Ginny" Draco said Ginny looked up

"Hi Mal...Draco" She smiled she got up off the floor and made her way to the bed

"So how are you" Draco asked

"I'm fine" Hermione said smiling

"No you're not" Draco said

"You can't just tell me when I'm fine or not, I'm fine and it's no lie"

"Hermione I know when you hurt but you don't admit it" Draco said

"Fine I'm hurt ok is that what you wanted to hear" Hermione said

"Well you won't be Hermione not forever" Draco smiled

"Draco" Hermione said

"Yes"

"I ment what I said I'm going to the ball with you"

"Really, it's not cus you want to make Weasley jealous"

"No, I would love to go with you Draco Malfoy" Draco smirked and nodded

"So I will see you at lunch" Draco said

"Yeah" Hermione bit her lip and nodded Draco walked out the room

"Bye Ginny" Draco said

"Bye Draco" Ginny waved and Hermione shut the door and sank onto the floor, Hermione smiled.

Two months later 

Everyone was back from their holiday and they were all getting ready for the Schools Ball

"Can't believe the balls hear Hermione" Ginny said

"I know thanks for helping me with my hair and dress"

"Yeah but you helped me with mine"

"Only because you were struggling"

"Go away" Ginny said. Hermione stuck her tongue out and smiled they were getting into their dresses Hermione had a rosered dress that clung onto every curve it had silver beads on her dress she had silver high heels (kinda like Cinderella's glass slippers) she had her hair in strong bold curls and she looked beautiful while Ginny had a lovely sea blue dress and matching pumps her hair was put up into an high bun and had a string of pearls around it. They were ready to go, Hermione was nervous she was going with Draco Malfoy what would everyone say!

"You ready" Ginny said looking over at Hermione with a big smile on her face, Hermione smiled and nodded they got up and left the room, they were getting ready in Hermione's dorm so no one would disturb them, they headed out the common room and headed to the great hall.

"Drakie" Draco Malfoy was waiting for his date Hermione when Pansy Parkinson came up behind him

"What do you want Pansy" Draco asked spinning to look at her

"Well as you never asked me to the ball I thought I would ask you as you aren't going with anyone according to all the girls in the common room" she said playing with her dress it was a bright pink dress with so many ruffles on it Draco didn't know where her body stated

"Well Pansy I have a date" Draco said smirking at her

"WHAT! WHO!" she demanded anger in her eyes

"Hermione Granger" he told her not caring what she thought of him

"What I thought that was a joke! ...but she's a mud blood why are you going with her"

"No I care about her and I don't care what you think so Pansy go away"

"But you can come with me instead"

"No I don't want to"

"But..."

"GO AWAY PANSY" Draco shouted Pansy opened her mouth wide open and turned around and stormed out Draco smirked and found Harry standing next to him

"Um Malfoy if you do anything to hurt Hermione I swear to god I will rip your head off"

"HA I will like to see you try"

"I can don't under estimate me"

"Listen Potter I'm not going to hurt her" Draco rolled his eyes when... there was a cough from behind them. Harry and Draco turned around to find Ginny and Hermione coming down the stairs in their ball gowns. Draco's jaw dropped at the sight of Hermione and Harry smiled at Ginny as she looked so pretty in her dress, Both Harry and Draco held out their arms for their dates to hold on two so they could enter the great hall together Harry and Ginny Walked in front while Draco and Hermione behind when Draco bent down to whisper in Hermione's ear

"You look lovely Hermione" Hermione smiled and replied

"You clean up well yourself" she smiled and Draco joined in the doors opened and Harry and Ginny entered followed by Draco and Hermione when they got in some people looked in shock well most looked in shock as it was Draco Malfoy a rich kid who hated mud bloods and everything to do with them, with Hermione Granger a mud blood and well that says it all. When everyone had stopped looking at them and went back to their dancing Ron and Lavender came into the hall Ron was wearing some sort of robe and Lavender was wearing a floor length lavender dress with matching heels. Ron looked at Hermione and walked straight over to her Lavender at his arm.

"Hi Hermione" Ron said looking at her... Hermione didn't reply "What's wrong with you" He asked

"I just don't want to talk to you" Hermione finally replied

"Why I didn't do anything" Ron said

"Oh really cheating on me is nothing to you" Hermione said walking up to him Draco pulling her back Lavender clinging on to Ron's arm.

"Come on Hermione let's dance" Draco said while pulling her towards him she nodded and walked to the dance floor with him. Ron and Lavender followed, Ron obviously trying to make Hermione jealous a new song was about to start and everyone got into place and when the music started they all moved and turned in beautiful swift movements it was like a Victorian ball and it was lovely

"I'm having a great time with you tonight" Draco said

"It's only been half an hour" Hermione smiled

"I know but I'm having fun" he looked at her and smirked they continued dancing Ron still staring at Hermione trying to dance with Lavender who had no idea what she was doing, When...

The lights went out and everyone started to panic the doors were locked and no one could get out when a spot light hit someone that someone was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Everyone stay still or I will kill someone" She shouted no one moved "So I'm looking for someone and I want him to come willingly or I will kill his friends so I'm looking for" she twilled her hair with her fingers and said the name Harry Potter! No one moved they all looked around looking if Harry was in the room Bellatrix looked around at the students

"No he doesn't want to come forward...FINE!" she got out her wand "_Avada Kedavra"_

_**Hey ya tell me what you think about this one! :) I like to read what you think!**_


	7. Death

Ch.7

A green light shoot out of the end Bellatrix's wand! There was a loud shriek!

It was Lavender she was screaming tears beaming in her eyes for the spell had hit Ron, Ron Weasley. He was dead a stone cold body lay there upon the great hall's floor it was silent... Draco saw tears starting to fall onto Hermione's face after all they were best friends ! Bellatrix laughed her sly evil laugh and said in an evil crocked voice

"Anyone else" a smile curled on her face and suddenly dropped as someone had came forward to face her "Draco what are you doing" she asked Draco Malfoy had stood out to face his auntie

"Facing you...This has gone on long enough you just killed a student and that hurt someone I care about very much and I won't let you just walk in here like you own the place and do something like that not in Hogwarts not anywhere!" Draco shouted, people clapped and cheered as he stood up to his own flesh and blood relative. Bellatrix stared at him with shock her own nephew had stood up to her, she trusted him with her secret and has done for ever, so why was he doing this to her embarrassing her in front of his classmates she wasn't having it! Something bad was going to happen ...again.

"Mmm for that Draco I'm going to do something very bad to someone you care about" she glanced at Hermione and back to him Draco turned to see Hermione standing there and he knew what she ment

"Don't you dare touch her" he said hands clenched

"But I have to teach you a lesson! You won't know when or where I will do it but listen to me when I say you will pay and her blood will be spilt" and she disappeared just before McGonagall came running in the room.

"Oh my what happened" she asked looking around to see if everyone was ok but saw Lavender crying her eyes out McGonagall ran over but when she reached Lavender she stopped and gasped "Oh my" she said almost as a whisper she saw Ron on the floor no life left in him everyone was facing his still body, Hermione pushed her way through the crowd till she was standing there looking down at what once was her best friend and her life memories flooded her brain, like when they first met just having fun and smiling was what she saw and now he was gone just like that what was she going to do her life her world was gone and she thought in her mind 'I wish I had said goodbye' more tears fell done her face

"Come help me clear the body" McGonagall said to some teachers the rushed in the room and slowly lifted him out if the room Lavender still in tear's "Everyone back to their dorms now" McGonagall said lastly and walked out! The New Year was off to a bad start!

_**Hey ya tell me what you think about this one I know its short but I'm going to make it up to you I've been so busy but I'm not now well not for long anyway so working hard now hope you liked it and thanks for reading!**_


	8. The kiss

**Omg i feel really bad i don't know how many people read my stories but it's been over a year since i last updated and i feel really bad :( so going to write more first this will be a short chapter to get my mind going again and then a super long one. Once again i am so sorry!**

Ch. 8

The hall was empty now. Ron's body was taken away and everybody was back in their common rooms Draco and Hermione were heading back to their common room but Draco started crying. Hermione looked at him as he sunk to the floor she sat next to him and looked at him

"Are you alright" she asked softly her eyes still red and sore as she had been crying all night

"No" he replied he faced her she had never seen him like this before in fact she never has seen Draco cry like this

"Why?"

"Because it's my fault"

"What's your fault?"

"Everything i mess everything up i should have stopped her from killing Ron she is my auntie after all and i should have stopped her and you wouldn't be crying and I wouldn't have to see you like this" his voice shaking a bit and more crystal blue teas fell from his eyes

"Like what?" she said still in her soft voice

"Sad" he told her looking into her big brown eyes. She looked down and then back into his eyes

"It's not your fault she's evil you didn't plan for that to happen i am sad yes but I'm not going to stay sad for ever like that giggling idiot" she rolled her eyes thinking of lavender made her sick she really hated her. Draco chuckled a little he knew how much she hated lavender and he couldn't blame her. He pushed a bit of Hermione's hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear

"You're really special" he told and he cupped her face a kissed her it was so romantic and passionate like from the movies he pulled away and quickly apologised until Hermione grabbed his face and kissed him...

**Once again sorry for the wait working on a longer chapter now tell me what you think and find out what will happen next! xx**


End file.
